1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lock devices associated with doors such as those employed in homes, apartments and the like and more specifically relates to a novel and unique strike plate for association with a dead bolt lock of the type including a pair of vertically reciprocating bolts or pins which are supported in projecting and vertically spaced components of the lock with the vertically reciprocating lock bolts being received in a pair of aligned apertures on a pair of lugs integrally formed with the strike plate. The aforementioned strike plate and lock structure is conventional and commercially available with the improvement of the present invention including a pair of lugs on the strike plate of greater area than normal with the lugs including two additional pairs of aligned apertures to receive a security pin which, when in one pair of apertures will prevent the door from opening by preventing the projections on the lock from moving outwardly in relation to the lugs and in another pair of apertures, the security pin will permit limited opening movement of the door by the provision of a safety chain or cable attached to the pin and to the lock body or door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of locks, safety chains and other security devices have been provided for maintaining a door in closed position or limiting opening movement thereof to preclude unauthorized entry through the doorway. One type of door lock which is commercially available includes spaced projections at the edge of the door having vertically reciprocal lock bolts or pins mounted therein which are reciprocated by a key, knob or the like with the lock bolt being received in a pair of aligned apertures formed in vertically spaced lugs rigid with a strike plate fixedly secured to the door frame. While such locks preclude operation of the lock bolt by inserting a thin tool or other instrument, it still permits entry if the lock is picked or if an unauthorized person has a key which actuates the lock. The following U.S. patents relate to safety lock structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,251,117 issued 08/31/20; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,757 issued 01/04/21; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,458 issued 04/20/65; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,176 issued 04/23/74.